Muggleborn Rights in Dumbledore's Time
by storycat12
Summary: This is part of Annabeth Lovegood's challenge. It's fairly obvious from the title. R&R please!


**This story is written for Annabeth Lovegood's challenge. It is about Muggle-born rights in Dumbledore's time. It's only a one-shot, but hopefully still good.**

Dumbledore smiled as he watched one of his favorite students, Hermione Granger, laugh and eat with her friends. He sighed as he thought of all the pure-blood fanatics. They made it unfair for all of the Muggle-borns. They seemed to think the term, Muggle-born, was a bad thing.

Hermione was one of the smartest witches he knew. Before her, was another Muggle-born, Lily Evans, later known as Lily Potter. Even then, she was given a hard time. Things hadn't changed much since Dumbledore was at Hogwarts. Muggle-borns were still mistreated even when they were the smartest in their year. It was believed by many pure-blood families that Muggle-borns had stolen the magic, and that was why they had magic. But really, they actually were born with magic.

Dumbledore couldn't remember a time where Muggle-borns were actually accepted by the whole wizard world. There always had been one or two people who didn't like them. Dumbledore had never really thought like this. He had always believed that they had about as much right as everyone else. He had even had a few Muggle-born friends. They had always tended to be the smartest and nicest. Many were brave and placed in Gryffindor, or extremely smart and placed in Ravenclaw. Some were placed in Hufflepuff, but more often were the Gryffindors. Muggle-borns had seemed braver than most pure-bloods.

He had never really gotten this. Why were Muggle-borns treated so unfairly? Why weren't pure-bloods? They had done about as wrong as the Muggle-borns, perhaps even more! It wasn't fair for those who just wanted to fit in. The pure-bloods made it to where they never fit in, in both worlds. In the magical, they didn't fit in due to pure-blood fanatics. In the Muggle, they didn't fit in due to the fact that they could do things no one else could.

Dumbledore thought back to when he first really noticed the mistreatment. It was his first year, right after the feast. He had chosen to go for an adventure through the castle.

_Flashback_

_Little first year, Albus Dumbledore, walked through the castle, exploring the many staircases and secret passages. Portraits waved and he waved back, excited to finally be here. He was happy and peaceful until he heard the scream. He froze and turned towards the direction of the scream before running after it. _

_A group of older kids, probably in their fifth year, were torturing another little first year. The girl was lying on the ground, in pain. Her arm said _Mudblood_. They were laughing as they tortured her. Dumbledore couldn't help but think how monstrous that was._

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" Dumbledore yelled. They turned towards him._

"_What's wrong, little boy? This is just a filthy mudblood. Why do you care?" one taunted. Dumbledore's hands clenched in fists and he glared at them. At that moment, one of the professors walked in and looked around._

"_You six need to go to bed already! Go on! Shoo!" The professor didn't notice the little first years or the blood. As soon as they left, Dumbledore helped the girl to the hospital wing. No one was surprised that someone had been tortured because of their blood. It happened all the time._

_End of Flashback_

Dumbledore sighed again. It really wasn't fair. It never was, back then or now. He hoped that someone would make a difference. Perhaps Hermione Granger would make the difference. She was smart and was best friends with Harry Potter. Maybe, together, they could take down that prejudice, along with Ron Weasley. The three could probably make the difference. They were more capable than Dumbledore himself!

It didn't matter who ended it, it just needed to be ended. Muggle-rights needed to be changed. They needed more rights instead of less. Hopefully, someone can prove this to the world soon. It needed to be changed.


End file.
